


More than likely too.

by Cherryplasy11



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherryplasy11/pseuds/Cherryplasy11
Summary: More than likely too-1.Sneak in.2. Protect the other.3.Ask the other out.
Relationships: Gema Taku/Itachi Zametora, Kaga Kusha/Geiju Tsuka, Shin Higaku/Budo Masuta, Shoku Tsuburaya/Tsuruzo Yamazaki
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	1. Sneaking in at night.

_**Budo x Shin-** _

Shin sneaks in. 

Budo woke up to hearing his window open and someone hops in. He sat up groggily and saw the lithe frame of his Boyfriend looking like a deer in headlights. He instinctively moved to the side of the bed patting beside him. He heard a sigh as the other walked over and laid down. He had an arm around the other who cuddled his chest. "Parents fighting again?" "Mhm," Shin said as he curled up more. 

"Good night." 

"Night"

Itachi x Gemma. 

Gemma Sneaks in. 

Itachi heard a small thud causing him to look over to see Gemma looking at him, Like a deer in headlights he would say. He saw that the other was holding a cloth to the side of his forehead. Itachi felt panic in him but acted calmly and lead Gemma to his bed. He went to the bathroom and grabbed some tweezers and alcohol with bandages. Itachi pulled the other glasses off and winced at the blood. Yes, he had seen people in sports end up with there knees bent backward and people's skulls busted open, but this...

This made him sick...

and he liked violence. 

He had finished wrapping the Others Head up as the other leans on him when he gets up. He smiled slightly rubbing the others Shoulder. He laid Gemma down and put the items up before laying down by Gemma his body curled around gemma's.In a protective way. "Night gamer boy." Itachi said as he fell asleep. 

Kaga x Geiju.

Kaga sneaks in.

Kaga's feet hit the wood that was underneath a window. He looked up to see Geiju's back twords him causing him to chuckle knowing that his boyfriend was a heavy sleeper. He had grabbed a t-shirt off the floor and pulled his off and slipped on. He looked around before smelling the shirt turning red at the smell of paint and coconut. He walked over and laid down feeling the other roll over incasing him in a hug. He smiled and kissed the other on the cheek before hugging back,quickly falling asleep. 

Shoku Tsuburaya x Tsuruzo Yamazaki

Tsuruzo Sneaks in.

Shoku sholud've already know by now was that sleep on friday nights was acompanyed by cuddling his little Juliet, or Romeo. However you want to put it...

Shoku was asleep when he heard that the window opened. He looked over to see his actor of a boyfriend hop down he only moved over as Tsuruzo laid down by him. He held the other close as Tsuruzo rolled over and curled up in Shoku's arms. Shoku kissed the other's fore head falling asleep.

(hoped you enjoyed and give me some prompt ideas!)


	2. 2. Protecting the other.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning-  
> Blood  
> Mentioned dislocation of the shoulder.  
> The word F*g/F**got makes appearances in the story.  
> Threats of murder. 
> 
> If any of this triggers you please skip this chapter/Come back for a new chapter.

Budo x Shin 

Budo is the protector. 

When Shin felt fear in his chest since there are active killers in the school. He was running out of the club room when the murder that was there chased after him, All he thought about was how Budo was. 

Was he dead?

Was he hurt?

Where is he?

Shin yelps as he trips and nearly faces plants into the ground landing on his arm. He whimpers holding it as he looked to see that the killer walked up to him. He felt fear as the man's foot went onto his head stepping on it. "What's the matter, pretty boy?~ Have nowhere to run?" He said as Shin felt tears go down his cheeks. "What's the matter F*g? No Boyfriend her to watch you die?" The man said Shin suddenly cried out. 

"BUDO!" 

Budo stopped in his tracks hearing the yelling of his name, He suddenly felt fear, anger, and more emotions run through him. He quickly runs towards the yell as fast as he could, He found shin on the ground with the man looming over him, His foot digging into the other head. Budo felt anger run through him and ran towards the man pulling him off Shin grabbing him by the arm and twisting it back so it would come out of his socket. He forced the man to the ground as he felt rage coursing through his veins.

Itachi Zametora x Gemma Taku.

Itachi is the protector. 

Gemma felt his head collide with the table. Listing to the dishes rattle. He tried to get up but his father put a foot on his side causing him to wince. His glasses were just out of his reach, One of the lenses shattered. He felt the shoe hit his stomach. He felt tears in his eyes when he suddenly saw the man be pulled away and forced up into the wall. 

Itachi felt anger and the need to snap this guy's fucking neck run through him. He clenched his teeth. He looked to see Gemma move to grab his glasses as blood dripped from his nose. Itachi suddenly went back to the man he was holding up. "Don't come near me or your son ever again...because next time...I won't be so hesitant to snap your neck." He said. He dropped the man to the ground as he helped Gemma up. 

Kaga Kusha x Geiju Tsuka.

Geiju is the protector. 

When Kaga felt the foot collide with his stomach he gagged. He felt vomit rise to his throat He held it down as he felt the foot collide with his stomach again. He finally heaved out vomit. He held his stomach and winced feeling his hair get tugged. He looked up to see a male that was growling. "What's wrong F*g? Don't have your boyfriend to protect you?" Tears dripped out of his eyes. Suddenly the grip was taken away. He saw as Geiju threw the man off of him and move to Kaga's aid. He held him in a bridal position that made it easy to hide from the man who was struggling to get up from the ground. He made sure that he was comfortable before getting up and leaving. 

Umeji kizuguchi x Taro Yamada. 

Umeji is the protector. 

Taro hugged his ears as erasers hit his temples. He jumped hearing a hand hit the desk. "What's wrong?~ You boyfriend must've forgotten about you?" Musume's voice rang out. Tears dripped down his cheeks. He heard the doors open and a gasp from the girls behind him. He looked to see a yellow shirt and an open coat. "He definitely didn't forget." A rough voice rang out. Taro watched the girls back up as Umeji walked forward. "I suggest you leave or you may end up in the infirmary." He said and watched them run. Umeji's gaze turned to Taro and wiped the white chalk powder out of the other's dark hair. He ran his fingers through the other's hair washing the powder fall out of it. "W-Were you actually going to hurt them?" Umeji shrugged. "Maybe." He said his hand running along the other's scalp. 'I wouldn't be opposed to it.' He thought. "I have to head to class. If you want we can head to my house after school." Umeji said. The delinquent left and Taro had a small smile on his face. 

Shoku Tsuburaya x Tsuruzo Yamazaki

Shoku is the Protector. 

Tsuruzo ran into his boyfriend while trying to hide from the bullies. He didn't want Shoku to find out. Now it was up to him to keep his boyfriend from single-handedly murdering 5 female students. Tsuruzo heard their taunts from a distance and the grip was any indicator of the other so did Shoku. He dug his feet into the ground as the bullies stopped running after him. " ** _Leave,_** " Shoku's voice said his gaze still smiling. Tsuruzo was pushing against the others hoping that his weight would hold the other back. He looked to see that the other was holding a knife. The bullies sensed danger and quickly ran. 

Shoku's gaze was turned to Tsuruzo and his arms wrapped around Him. "You have to stop threatening everyone who teases me with murder." "You know I won't stop that." "You threatened my mother last week!" Shoku sighed.

"Now give me the damn knife."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long. Also yes I view Shoku as a top- IDK why. 
> 
> but I want to say this over all of the Yan-Dev drama
> 
> I've read most of the Rumor's page and stuff. And one thing I should mention is this. 
> 
> The man is human. HE will make mistakes. If he does come out to be a terrible person? Then I won't really care. I'm mainly focused on the characters and the game. As far as I know, he had gone over most of the rumors that appeared up. Also, I'm a 14-year-old fanfiction writer who is turning 15 in nearly 14 days as of now. 
> 
> I know what I say won't change anything, however, to keep this drama free. Any drama in the comments will be deleted and the comment moderation will be turned on till it clears up. I don't want garbage fire comments...
> 
> Give me prompts and yeah.   
> Stay bright-  
> Moony.


	3. 3.Asking the other out.

Budo x Shin-

Shin asks Budo Out first. 

This was really shocking to Budo. He had seen the younger outside to club room. The other was sitting there and looking down. He was holding his arm. It honestly scared him. He looked at the other and looked around. "I-I was wondering if you're free on Thursday..." The boy said not looking at Budo. Budo tilted his head but smiled and nodded. "Yeah! I'm free at 7." Shin turned red and nodded. "O-Ok. I'll wait for you after school." Shin said smiling. Budo smiled and nodded. "See you then!" 

Shin smiled and watched Budo walk off. He honestly didn't plan this far, so he quickly grabbed his stuff and went home. He needed to make Thursday special. 

Itachi x Gema-

Gema asks Itachi out. 

Ok, How Gema asked Itachi out was kinda cheesy, and the fact that Itachi thought Gema was going to be rude. Let him explain. 

He was walking to the gaming club because One of its members asked him to meet there. He hated that people could be mindless zombies to devices that have stuff that isn't real but let's digress. He had gone into the club room to see the other moving side to side on his feet. "What you want Geek." He said. "I-I have something for you..." The gamer said and held out a tiger stuff animal. This either was two things, The other was making fun of him or he was trying to be sweet. "I-Is this a joke?! You think making fun of me is ok?!" Itachi said. The gamer's face turned solemn. "W-What I'm not making fun of you!" "I hate cats." "O-Oh...I didn't know." The tiger was sat down. "W-What animal do you like." Itachi decided he should probably joke around with the other. "Tiger Shark."The sportsman joked. Gema nodded.

On Friday he found a Tiger Shark plush on his desk. 

The two went on a date that Monday night. 

Kaga x Geiju-

Kaga asked Geiju out. (Technically dragged him into a date.)

Kaga had walked right up to Geiju and looked at him. "Are you free Saturday night?!" He asked. "Yes." "Then you are going with me to the cinema! I have an extra ticket!" Geiju was quiet for a few seconds. "Ok." He said. 

Shoku x Tsuruzo

Shoku Asks Tsuruzo out. (It's a mix of both you can say.)

How Shoku asked Tsuruzo out is honestly cheesy but the drama boy loved it enough to accept. This was around the same time that the Club was going to do a Romeo and Juliet play. They had just finished the first day of the play. He had walked out of the Gymnasium pulling up a purple scarf as he waved by to Riku and Kokona. He ran into someone jumping hearing an oof. He looked at who he ran into to see a male that was around 5 or 6 inches taller than him. (He was 5'6). "Why hello!" He said. "My apologies for meeting you on, _unconventional_ , terms!" The male nodded. "I-I saw your club's play, and I was wondering if you would like something," The male said his green eyes. (Which to Tsuruzo was like emeralds in the cold winter night) "Why I'm not opposed to having gifts! I do inquire if it has anything that has any fish." "I-I don't know about cake having fish, but no." The male held out a box. It caught his eye with how beautiful it was. It had beautiful piped roses, and along the sides were purple lining. On the top said, "Will you be my Romeo." Tsuruzo turned red. He was used to having roses given to him or having people follow him but no one actually asks him out. He smiled and looked at the giver. "Sunday at 8 work for you."The other turned scarlet. "A-Absolutely!" He said. 

Umeji x Taro. 

Umeji asks Taro out. 

Taro was asked to meet someone underneath the cherry tree after school. He ran up to it and nearly toppled over panting. Looking up he saw Umeji walk out not looking at him but he saw pink dust on his cheeks. "You wanted to see me?" The delinquent grumbled. "I-I've been seeing some of these girls fawn over you, So, before I lose my chance, I was wondering If you wanted to go out with me."He said Taro turned red. "U-Um ok."He said. Umeji and Taro had been interacting for a while so, for him, he had started to feel his heart flutter. He smiled and kissed the other on the cheek. "Sure thing."He said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3   
> Stay Bright-  
> Moony.


End file.
